El amor y el odio
by Cherry snow 3
Summary: Paso vario tiempo que dejaste de ver a cierta persona… que pasaría si te encuentras con la sorpresa que será tu nuevo amor enfermizo?


**Notas:** Hello dear (?) bueno ya esto es un intento de hetalia x reader no es tan largo como debería ser porque me rompí la mitad de mis dedos haciendo este trabajo que creo a Prusia le gusto (?) okno aun así lo hice para ser más conocida ojala fuese así xDDDD pero no es por eso si no por entretenimiento además que es toda una proeza escribir esto. Bueno en este fic eres de Luciano 1313 okno si eres de Luciano quien está un poco loco las aclaraciones serian que (nombre) tus ojos el color que quieras y tu cabesho lo mismo ya venía con esta idea hace varios días; w;

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya

Este fic es sin fines de lucro o plagio a algún otro que haya hecho algo parecido porque todo salió de mi cerebro :'c

**Titulo:** El amor y el odio (No soy buena con los títulos sorry dear ;W; )

**Capítulos**: dos este es el primero :oooo

**Autora:** Le yo quien más? xD y como antes dije hetalia no pertenece

**Advertencias:** a partir del siguiente capítulo posiblemente verán gore y algo de lemon así que se recomienda discreción (?) no enserio tengan la decencia de no traumar gente xD

-El amor y el Odio Parte 1 -

Eras una joven de cabellos (color) y ojos (color) habían pasado 13 años que te habías mudado de país tu de origen (país) viviste tu infancia en Italia donde hiciste amistades increíbles pero la amistad más duradera fue con la de un chico italiano llamado Luciano él era un chico callado pero no contigo ustedes parecían dos gotas de agua que se entendían a la perfección pero lo que no sabias es que con el tiempo las cosas cambian como si no hubiese ocurrido aquello, el era tu mejor amigo compartieron muchas cosas juntos de niños pero llego el fatídico día en que llegaste del kínder con tu madre y empacaron tus cosas tu sin saber nada solo dijiste que si al irte no te despediste de "Lu".

Pasamos a la época actual tu una chica con 18 años de edad habías terminado la primaria y secundaria con éxitos solo te faltaba la preparatoria pero te decidieron hacer estudiante de intercambio en un país que tu no sabias fue por orden de tus padres ellos se habían dado cuenta del error que hicieron al sacarte de aquel antiguo país en el que vivías pues tu forma de relacionarte con la gente en el actual país era pésima ya que eras antisocial no querías nadie cerca de ti.

Tomaste el avión rumbo a quien sabe dónde y al llegar tuviste un guía para no perderte claro, llegaste al nuevo instituto sin saber poco o nada acerca de aquel idioma pero debías ser rápida la primera clase estaba por comenzar, y como de costumbre la tardía no se hizo esperar llegaste velozmente con ayuda de indicaciones al primer salón, el profesor era bastante amable cuando entraste habían puros chicos y chicas mirándote sentías como tu corazón se aceleraba y un escalofrió recorría tu cuerpo y llego el momento de la presentación Oh la odiosa presentación.

-Linda cuéntanos tu nombre y de dónde vienes te parece?

-C-claro –la timidez se apoderaba cada vez mas- Mi nombre es (nombre) y soy de (país) espero llevarme bien con ustedes. –Exclamaste un tanto sonriente aunque obvio fingido-

-Oh eso es genial casi no tenemos estudiantes de allí por favor pasa a sentarte allí atrás –indico el profesor al lado de un chico bastante alejado de los demás-

Fuiste a pasos apresurados te sentaste junto aquel chico pero como la clase dio comienzo no pudiste ni mirarlo o preguntarle cómo se llamaba, pero quién diría que te llevarías con una grata sorpresa al terminar la primera y segunda luego la tercera y cuarta clase llego el momento del receso o recreo /como se les diga en su país/ te sentaste en una banca bajo un árbol muy hermoso en realidad sacaste de tu mochila un lápiz y un diario empezaste a escribir sobre cómo era tu primer día allí y todo eso luego de terminar de escribir decidiste mirar alrededores, pero lo que más te llamo la atención era un chico de pelos casi rojizos que de su cabeza sobresalía… un rulo? Si era un rulo al costado izquierdo te pusiste a pensar varias veces se te hacia conocido pero no sabias de donde no le diste mucha importancia a aquello así que decidiste comer tu almuerzo.

Al término del almuerzo alguien decidió acercarse para darte la sorpresa de tu vida.

-Ciao bella signora –dijo una voz masculina con un tono suave-

- Eh?! –diste un salto- Oh? Hola quien eres? –preguntaste-

-No te acuerdas de mí? Sono Luciano –dijo esbozando una sonrisa-

-L-Luciano…. –dijiste aquello sobresaltada- Enserio eres tu… Perdóname! –te abalanzaste sobre el abrazándolo con un poco de fuerza-

-Non ti preoccupare –te correspondió sonriendo- Solo que dolió el que no te hayas despedido… -dijo aquello con un tono quebradizo-

-….Quería hacerlo pero no me dejaron… era tarde… aun así me perdonas? Eras mi mejor amigo el único en realidad espero volvamos a ser mejores amigos –dijiste aquello sonriendo con un par de lagrimas cayendo de tu rostro pues estabas feliz-

-Oh de eso no debes preocuparte está bien pero por favor Non piangere –dijo aquello mientras secaba tus lagrimas cuidadosamente- Te guiare si gustas además tenemos las mismas clases –dijo sonriendo-

Encontrarte con tu mejor amigo de la infancia era algo que no pudiste pedir en tu vida puesto siempre tus padres te negaban aquello decían que él era "aterrador" o que ocultaba un lado oscuro pero tú solamente los ignorabas. Las palabras del te hicieron sentir mejor ya no estabas sola termino el receso y debían volver a clases tal y como dijo el tenían las mimas clases todos las chicas te miraban que hablabas con Luciano con una felicidad única ambos sonriendo raro no? Pues para ellos si luego de verlos así todas las chicas se cuestionaron como es que alguien que recién llega hace sonreír a él? Qué efecto tenia? Preguntas ocasionales de la vida.

Lo que no sabias es que todos temían por sus vidas en aquel instituto luego de que tú te fuiste Luciano cambio aquella actitud tierna a una… sádica pero con el tiempo sus emociones se volvieron bipolares hasta el punto de matar una historia oculta tras otra luego de que tú te fuiste pasaron los años y él había cumplido 14 luego de eso comenzaron una serie de asesinatos pero… era un asesino serial bastante experto. Siempre morían de la misma forma con una inicial dibujada en los cuerpos al parecer era la inicial de tu nombre el te amaba pero tú te fuiste antes que el pudiese decírtelo cosa que le partió el alma.

Ahora busca vengarse de ti pero…. También desea hacerte suya su corazón esta contradiciéndose cada instante desea matarte que pagues por aquel dolor pero también desea hacerte sentir amada y deseaba sentir tu delicioso aroma junto a él cosa que parece se es lo que lo detiene de cometer un atroz homicidio. Nadie se acercaba a el por aquel miedo por eso tendríamos que suponer que el paso su vida en soledad así como tú en tu antiguo instituto y tu antigua vida. Llego la hora de irse, tenias que irte a tu hotel pero tu guía se había ido el único que conocía Italia como la palma de su mano era Luciano no quedaba de otra, ya se hacía oscuro y todos estaban afuera entonces ocurrió.

-Luciano… se que conoces Italia como la palma de tu mano podrías guiarme a mi hotel? –dijiste insegura-

-Por supuesto (nombre) sería un honor –dijo aquello riendo-

- Las cosas cambiaron bastante no crees? –Hiciste aquella pregunta sonriendo mientras caminaban hacia tu hotel-

-Hm… si eso creo –dijo un tanto nervioso pues planeaba matarte ese día pero… tus ojos iluminados y aquella sonrisa lo evitaban-

-Estas bien? Si te ocurre algo dímelo –te detuviste y lo agarraste de ambas manos mirándolo fijamente, te diste cuenta que aquella acción no la quisiste hacer y sentiste un leve subidon en tu cuerpo-

-Este… si estoy bien (nombre) no debes preocuparte por nada –su corazón latía a mil por hora tenia a la chica que siempre amo frente a él en esa forma no evito sonrojarse levemente y volteo su cabeza para que no lo vieras- ya estamos cerca –dijo nervioso-

-Oh? Enserio? Está bien –siguieron caminando hasta llegar al destino-

-Es todo por hoy supongo nos vemos mañana (nombre)-dijo sonriendo y despidiéndose-

-Lo mismo digo Lu nos vemos mañana buenas noches –dijiste aquello y le diste un beso en la mejilla, al hacer eso entraste con velocidad a tu apartamento pues te habías puesto roja-

El joven italiano se quedo con la boca desencajada por así decir la persona que se gano su amor y su odio le beso en la mejilla que mas podía pedir? Que con eso te salves? No cree eso o a lo mejor sí pero quien sabe no te dejes engañar por los demás que te podrían apuñalar, se despidió de ti y tu del luego de eso él se fue caminando pensativo y golpeándose levemente con su mano en su cara sus pensamientos se hicieron un coctel de sentimientos todos juntos que iba a hacer? Hacerte suya o cobrar venganza? Pues se estaba volviendo más loco de lo que ya estaba.

Al llegar el a su "hogar" comenzó a cuestionarse el porqué de sus acciones? Porque no te mato cuando tuvo la oportunidad? Lo que si sabía es que si te perdía de nuevo esta vez no habría quien pare su locura pues su sonrisa era tan macabra cuando esos ojos violetas cambiaban a rojo la venganza, la sangre, el dolor y el sadismo todo en un simple chico.

Como era eso posible? En un chico tierno? No por nada los años enseñaban lecciones y para él fueron las más crueles que podrían haber existido jamás en su vida.

**Fin ~~~~**

**Notas finales**: Espero lo hayan disfrutado y si hay algo en que mejorar díganmelo veré si lo puedo lograr como dije es mi primera vez y hay algunas fallas ortográficas perdón por eso. Además no use tanto italiano así que no creo que se alteren tanto.


End file.
